Fireworks
by King Caspian the Seafarer
Summary: The night before his coronation, fireworks lit the sky, bringing back memories of another firework-lit night that was not so fair...PC bookverse. Happy 4th of July!


**A/N: This fic has been lying around on my computer for a while. I guess I was waiting to post it in honor of July 4th...kinda. Last year, the fireworks got me to thinking about Prince Caspian. It's always bugged me that in the movie, they show fireworks twice: at Miraz's son's birth, and after Caspian's coronation. *blank look* Like he'd actually /like/ that??? Hence, this fic was conceived. As with the rest of my fics, this is BOOK CASPIAN and I do not believe in Lucian romances. Friendship fics only. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fireworks**

KA-BOOM!

Little sparks of light burst in the air as the noise, louder than thunder, shook the entire castle from dungeon to tower. They shone brightly, like stars, and then faded after a moment into nothingness.

At that one sound, the deafening explosion, my heart nearly stopped beating, and my breath came quick. I closed my eyes for a moment and waited.

_Could it just have been my imagination?_

KA-BOOM!

Fireworks.

I hadn't been imagining them. I shot a startled glance up at the dark night sky, to where the little dots of light were fading, leaving only the stars behind.

Queen Lucy cheered and danced around the courtyard as she watched the fireworks in the sky. King Peter and Queen Susan stood nearby, watching their younger sister with smiles.

Then, so suddenly that I had no warning whatsoever, they hit me.

Memories.

Hard, fast, chilling memories.

I leapt up from where I sat on the smooth stones of the castle steps and stared up at the sky, hoping desperately that no more of the fireworks would come. My hope was in vain.

KA-BOOM!

Another deafening roar shook the castle, and I flinched as the sound echoed through my ears. The memories flooded my mind now, and my blue eyes filled with horror as my mind recalled the night that I had tried hardest to forget.

"No," I gasped, so softly that no one heard me, trying to forget, to think about something other than The Memory.

KA-BOOM!

Despite my efforts, The Memory returned, in more vivid details than any memory before. It felt like a wound, a dagger driven deep into my heart, or an arrow that pierced from behind. I almost gasped from the pain of it. And then, I did the only thing that I could do to flee the pain: I turned and ran.

"Caspian?" I heard several worried voice ask from behind me. I did not stop.

After I left the courtyard, I found myself sprinting down the castle corridors, trying in vain to escape the memories that plagued my mind. But one cannot run from memories. Eventually, panting and so tired that my legs could no longer hold me, I collapsed onto the cold, stone floor.

I looked up, and realized where I was: the Great Tower, on the platform beneath the trapdoor that opened to the top.

KA-BOOM!

I clenched my teeth together so that I would not scream in fear and panic. I put my hands over my ears like a little child and curled up, shielding my eyes from the light of the explosions outside. It was then that my most hated memory—the living nightmare that had plagued my dreams ever since the night I fled Miraz's castle—chose to return in full force.

--------

I thundered away from my uncle's castle on the back of my stallion, Destrier. The night breeze was cool and airy, yet it felt cold and bitter as it blew across the tears that streamed down my face.

It was almost too strange and dreamlike for me to believe, but the reality of my situation was overwhelming. I felt the hard leather saddle beneath me, and the feel of Destrier's canter as I rocked back and forth, adapting to the rhythm.

The rough leather reins in my cold hands; the feel of my sword by my side; my cape, flowing out behind me; Queen Susan's magic horn at my hip. I felt so brave, but so afraid. So excited, and yet so reluctant to leave. So free and happy, but also chained and distraught by the news I had received from Dr Cornelius.

I gripped Destrier's mane tightly as we climbed the large hill that overlooked the castle. When we reached the top, I halted my steed and looked back.

KA-BOOM!

A faint, yet resounding sound rang through the valley. A brilliant burst of red shone in the sky; a firework. Three more explosions and three more outbursts of vibrant green, blue, and yellow.

I watched the celebration with a sinking heart. A sudden resentment swelled up inside me as I watched the fireworks above the castle below. It was because Miraz's son had been born that I had to flee for my life.

"Welcome to this world, Cousin," I murmured bitterly, one last angry tear slipping down my cheek.

Then, I steeled my eyes and turned again on Destrier, urging the stallion onward.

And even though I heard the sound of the fireworks for an hour after that moment, I did not look back again.

----------------------

KA-BOOM!

I shuddered as another firework exploded over my head. I buried my head in my arms.

_Aslan, make it stop_, I pleaded pitifully. _Please make them stop!_

"Caspian?"

I looked up quickly at the sound of a voice. Queen Lucy stood at the door, her blue eyes filled with quiet sympathy.

"Whatever is the matter?"

I sighed deeply and stood shakily, walking over to the window in the stone tower.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I can tell that something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

I whirled around and glared at the girl.

"I want to be left alone."

Lucy took a half step back, stung by the hostility in my voice. When I saw the hurt look in her eyes, I sighed and hung my head.

"I'm sorry, your highness," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to shout."

Lucy accepted the apology with a queenly nod, and then sat down on the stone floor. She waited patiently as I stared out the window in stony silence.

KA-BOOM!

I must have jumped a foot at the explosion from outside.

"Aren't the fireworks lovely?" Lucy asked with a smile, getting up and moving to look out the window.

"I hate them," I replied in a low, shaking voice. "I wish they would stop."

Lucy turned back to me and watched me with a curious expression.

"Why? Don't you like fireworks?" she asked finally.

The sight of the fireworks in the memory flashed back in my mind, and I flinched again as another exploded outside.

"I…I can't help but remember…" I murmured brokenly.

With a quick intake of breath, I sank to the floor and held my head in my hands.

"The night my cousin was born," I said finally, my voice breaking with emotion. "fireworks lit the sky."

I glanced at the window again, and a silent tear streamed down my cheek. "I wonder if there were fireworks on the night of my birth."

Lucy finally realized what was troubling me as she remembered Trumpkin's story about my escape.

"Oh Caspian," she said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder, but feeling helpless, I knew, as to how to comfort me.

"I was fleeing for my life," I continued in a hoarse voice, "and they set off fireworks. They didn't care about me. I wish I had died the night I was born."

"Why?"

The simple question, asked in the innocent voice of the girl before me, stopped my whirling thoughts. Why? Why exactly did I wish I was dead?

"Because everything in my life has been nothing but mistake after mistake," I replied, swallowing my tears and clenching my teeth. "I barely escaped the castle, and then I only found the Narnians because I knocked myself out on a low hanging tree. It was only luck that you made it back here in time to keep Miraz from killing off the Narnian army one by one."

And then, Lucy laughed. It was such a peculiar thing for someone to do at such a time that I glanced up—partly in surprise, and partly in anger. Lucy gave me a gentle smile and shook her head at me patiently.

"Oh Caspian," she whispered, laying a hand on my shoulder as a wise look entered her young eyes. "Do you still think it was all just an accident? Even now, after you've met the one who planned it all before you were even born?"

I stared at her for a long moment, not understanding. The queen continued.

"Aslan knew, Caspian. He knew that you would escape the castle that night. He knew every detail of how you would hit your head on the branch and wake up with Trumpkin and Trufflehunter. And no matter what you think, you haven't taken one step of your journey alone."

Her words seemed to reach deep into my soul, touching all my deepest fears and angry thoughts. How did she know that so often, on those dark, dreary nights before hope was truly kindled by the Kings and Queens' arrival, that I felt so bitterly alone?

"And no matter what you think," she went on, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly, "the Narnians were right to trust you as their King. Peter couldn't have done better if he had been in your place."

I began to protest, to say that King Peter would have had the Telmarines beaten in under a week rather than have dragged out the battles for months, but Lucy held up her hand.

"And most of all, don't you remember what Aslan said? You know, when you told him you didn't think you were ready to be king?"

I swallowed again, and then raised my head, a shiver of joy running through me at the memory of the Great Lion's voice and golden gaze.

"He…he said that because I didn't think I was ready, that showed that I was," I said slowly, desperate hope kindling in my heart. "But I can't…"

Lucy gave me an encouraging smile, and breathed deeply, staring deep into my eyes.

"Aslan believed you could, and so do I."

With these words, spoken in a simple, honest way, my last doubts finally fled. Lucy was right, of course. Aslan knew what he was doing, even if I did not. I looked up at her, and opened my mouth to thank her. But the sight of her face caused me to remember who I was talking to.

_Lion's mane, she sounds so wise, and yet she's so young!_ I thought.

Lucy seemed to read my expression, and grinned at me, the smile making her seem the right age again.

"I'm on my second time growing up," she explained sagely. "When you grow up in Narnia, you learn so much more than you do when you grow up in our world."

A quiet sadness entered her eyes, and I realized that most of the wisdom she had was probably from having to grow up the second time. And having to accept that she would have to return to her own world soon.

KA-BOOM!

I flinched as another firework exploded outside, but strangely, I didn't feel half as frightened as before. Carefully, I stood and walked over to the window, staring out at the fading sparks of light.

"I don't think I'll ever like fireworks again," I remarked, though the initial hate and fear I had felt when they had begun was now almost nonexistent.

"I don't blame you," Lucy replied, standing beside me. "Some wounds take a long time to heal."

I grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"They should've called you 'Queen Lucy the Wise'," I commented playfully. "You sound like King Edmund."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. Another firework exploded, this one gold and red, the Narnian colors, and she turned to me with a small smile.

"Whenever I see fireworks," she murmured, "I'll think about you, and Narnia, and Aslan."

I returned the smile and elbowed her gently.

"Same here. And maybe, just maybe, these new memories will take the place of the old ones."

_And maybe I won't always hate the sound and bright blaze of fireworks._

Lucy smiled mischievously and turned away from the window.

"Race you back to the courtyard!" she shouted with a laugh.

And so we raced, bright explosions of light, green, blue, gold, and red lighting up the sky above us.

_Finis_


End file.
